Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use during the construction of buildings, particularly metal frame buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus having a hook member and restraint for engaging a girt and limiting movement of insulation during construction of a building. The present invention also relates to a method of use of the apparatus to limit movement of insulation during construction of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of buildings, particularly metal frame buildings, insulation is commonly installed after the metal frame is erected but before siding is attached to the metal frame. One common method of installing the insulation involves attaching a portion of a roll of insulation to an upper beam or eave strut. The remaining portion of the insulation is allowed to unroll toward the ground. The insulation is commonly attached to the eave strut and unrolled prior to the siding being installed so that the insulation may be secured between the metal frame and the siding as the siding is attached, typically by screws, to the metal frame. The open building frame permits wind to blow through the building. The insulation, typically about six feet wide, has a very large surface area. Even a relatively light breeze may cause the insulation to undulate in a haphazard manner. The swinging movement of the insulation may cause the insulation to rip free of its attachment to an upper beam. Also, since insulation is often made from fiberglass, the swinging movement of the insulation presents a hazard to workers who may be struck by the swinging insulation which may cause fiberglass fibers to enter exposed skin of a worker.
One method of restraining the hanging insulation during construction of a metal frame building requires the use of a piece of half inch diameter rebar having a length of about eight and a half feet. The rebar has a U-shaped section that engages a girt, which is a horizontal metal beam between the vertical frame columns, and holds the remaining portion of the rebar in a position adjacent to the insulation. The U-shaped section may disengage from the girt when the insulation is blown around in a strong wind. Also, the U-shaped section may be accidentally disengaged when unintentionally struck by workers or construction equipment. Workers are then exposed not only to the normal hazards of the insulation, but also the risk of being struck by the falling steel rebar which could seriously injure or kill a person. Furthermore, the U-shaped section of the rebar creates a left handed or right handed rebar device which allows the rebar to extend in only one direction from a girt. This necessitates having at least two different types of U-shaped rebar to use as insulation restraints.
There exists a need for an improved apparatus for restraining the movement of insulation for use during construction of buildings. There exists a need for an improved apparatus for insulation restraint that more securely engages a girt. There exists a need for an apparatus for restraining the movement of insulation that lacks a center of asymmetry so only one type of insulation restraint is needed. There exists a need for an improved apparatus that may be operated with one hand. There exists a need for an improved method of restraining the movement of insulation during construction of a metal frame building.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus for limiting movement of insulation or other flexible materials during the construction of a building. The present invention provides an improved apparatus that more securely engages a girt. The improved apparatus is not left or right handed and permits a restraint member to extend to either side of the apparatus reducing the number of types of restraint devices required. One embodiment of the present invention permits one-handed operation for ease of use.
One embodiment according to the present invention provides an apparatus having a plate with an opening for receiving a hook member, a hook member, and a restraint holder for receiving a restraint member for limiting movement of insulation during windy working conditions.
The hook member may be sized and shaped to engage a standard girt.
The restraint holder may have a screw or pin to hold the restraint in place or, optionally, may be sized to hold the restraint in place by the use of friction.
Another embodiment according to the present invention includes a handle for holding the apparatus and operating the hook member to permit one-handed use of the apparatus. The apparatus may optionally have a support brace to which the handle is attached. Optionally the apparatus may have a locking screw or pin to prevent accidental disengagement of the apparatus.
One method according to the present invention includes attaching the insulation to an eave strut or other support; attaching a restraint apparatus to a girt, the apparatus having a plate having an opening, a hook member received by the opening, a restraint holder attached to the plate; and inserting a restraint member into the restraint holder such that the restraint member restrains the movement of the insulation.
Another method according to the present invention includes attaching the insulation to an eave strut or other support; attaching a restraint apparatus by retracting a handle, receiving the angled portion of a girt, releasing the handle to engage the girt with a hook point and inserting a restraint member into a restraint holder.